<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Silence by Fantasywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440169">Breaking the Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter'>Fantasywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boysinlove, Firstkiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naughty, Promptis - Freeform, Touching, confessing, teenagelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis and Prompto had been best friends for several months. They sat together everyday during lunch and hang  out on the weekends at the arcade. Noctis was secretly glad Prompto had the courage to finally be friend him. Noctis grew up lonely and that’s all he ever wanted was a true friend. It made his day when Prompto came up to him, he would never forget that or the day he tried helping him when he fell as kids. Yet, they both are hopelessly in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiss me again....” Prompto breathed heavily and tugged on Noctis’ shirt pulling him back over at him. </p><p> </p><p>  He stared into Noctis’ eyes. All Noctis remembers is they were watching a movie and were laughing over someone being stupid. Then Noctis locked eyes with Prompto. Noctis made the move first. He felt like the air was thick and then there was silence. Noctis felt like he had no control over his body, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Prompto’s gently. Prompto let out a whine and placed his hand into Noctis’ hair. </p><p>     “Okay...” Noctis groaned, he was feeling a lot of heat on his cheeks and through his body. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Prompto’s again. Hungrily they kissed more deeper this time. Prompto forced his tongue inside Noctis’ mouth which made him moan.</p><p>‘His lips are so prefect!’ Prompto thought.</p><p>   Prompto moved to crawl on top of Noctis’  lap. Now he was straddling him and kissing Noctis more. Their hands moving up and down all over each of their bodies exploring, touching each other. Noctis couldn’t control what he was feeling. The tension had been there far too long, though he wasn’t good talking about his feelings anyways. </p><p>    Prompto pulled more at the bottom of the seam of Noctis’ shirt then he slid it off. Noctis blushed even more watching Prompto. His shirt fell to the ground. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s shirt and removed it as well. They pressed each other chests to each other curiously to feel the silk of their skin against each other’s, which was very consuming and warm. Noctis let out soft sounds and Prompto kept whining. </p><p>    They were hopeless in love and they didn’t even have a clue where so they go from now.  Noctis’ heart was pounding in his chest. He buckled his hips up to Prompto as Prompto started to grind on him some. Noctis grabbed his ass and kissed his neck slowly nibbling. </p><p>   ‘We shouldn’t be doing this...’ Noctis told himself, yet his soul and body was already made up. </p><p> </p><p>“N-Noct....” Prompto said through breaths. Which gave the prince chills. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm S’yeah??” Noctis asked looking up to him. </p><p>  Prompto was unbuckling his own jeans now. “Please touch me...I-I really like you...” Prompto said in a whisper blushing making his freckles so visible. </p><p>“I like you too... a lot...” Noctis finally said it, felt like a weight off his chest. They had both be longing to tell each other for so long. </p><p>  Noctis just stared into Prompto’s pale blue eyes. He really felt like they had such a strong emotional connection. If they continue and went through with whatever was next how would that connection be?</p><p>   Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and Noctis moved and lift Prompto up carrying him to his bed. Prompto giggled. </p><p>“Oh I get to be carried just like a princess.” Prompto chuckled blushing.</p><p>“Yeah you do, don’t get use to it.” Noctis teased. </p><p>Noctis almost tripped over some comic books he had forgotten about laying on the floor and held onto Prompto tightly.</p><p>“That would’ve totally ruined the mood if you had drop me there Noct.” Prompto said looking up at Noctis, as he had laid him down on his bed. </p><p>Noctis laughed and shook his head embarrassed. </p><p>“Nah, it wouldn’t had been horrible.” Noctis leaned over and nipped at Prompto’s neck. </p><p>  Prompto raised his bottom up and slipped his pants off laying there in his underwear. Noctis thought every inch of Prompto was beautiful. He sighed and slipped his pants off too. Noctis crawled into the bed giving Prompto a smirk. He kissed his ear lobe breathing on his skin which gave him shivers. </p><p>“Mmm now where were we?” Noctis whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all liked some Promptis, feel free to leave a kudos to keep me going. Thanks for reading! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>